


Free Your Mind And You Won't Feel The Shame...

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie blushes for youYou love it





	Free Your Mind And You Won't Feel The Shame...

\- You’re almost smirking as you fake grind down over Stephanie  
\- Noting her blush  
\- She knew this was coming  
\- Still you can’t help smiling  
\- She’s cute when she blushes  
\- By the time you’ve knelt over her  
\- Still playfully grinding  
\- She’s blushing a bright pink  
\- Looking embarrassed  
\- You smirk  
\- Dip to kiss her softly  
\- “Hey gorgeous.... Is this seat taken?”  
\- She’s flustered enough to shake her head  
\- Blushing when you settle fully over her  
\- Taking your time to kiss her again  
\- “Good... because I’m claiming you.”  
\- She’s still flustered even when you stand  
\- Pulling her up gently  
\- The win is yours  
\- You throw the belt over your shoulder  
\- Tuck her into your side as you leave  
\- Note the fans  
\- Smirk  
\- They hate you now  
\- As they should  
\- You don’t care  
\- She’s yours at last


End file.
